


A chance meeting

by Hunnybunny75



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Concerts, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Ice Cream, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunnybunny75/pseuds/Hunnybunny75
Summary: Multiple tickets for this tour turn out to be more than expected.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Nameless Ghoul(s), Cardinal Copia/Sister(s) of Sin, Tobias Forge/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A chance meeting

She looked at the clock it was FINALLY 3pm! She clocked out and headed home. A quick shower and a change of clothes and she was on her way to meet her friends for dinner and the night she had waited months for, Ghost! She grabbed her things and met her friend at the door they headed to dinner. Sophie was so excited she was shaking. Her friends joked with her about her obsession with the band. She giggled and bragged that she was the only one with a meet and greet pass. Dinner finished and a slight buzz for courage the group arrived at their hotel near the venue and checked into their rooms. Sophie put her things away gave herself the once over and headed out the door. She was so excited she ran right into a fellow guest. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Sir." He was a bit dazed but shook it off smiling at her. "I'm fine are you ok?" "Yes I was in such a hurry I wasn't paying attention." "He laughed me too I forgot something in my room I'm very late." "Nice shirt going to the show?" "Thanks, she replied gotta run I'm going to the meet and greet!" "Have fun I'll be there too if I remembered my brain", he said opening his door. Sophie headed down to the lobby her friends waiting for her. "Are you coming your going to be late!" " Yeah just bulldozed ....." She paused and went blank. "I think I just about killed Cardinal Copia on my way out the door." "Sophie you're never going to see him if we don't get there." They walked down the street she got in line for the meet and greet. All alone she couldn't help but think that she had indeed almost ran over Tobias in the hallway. It was her turn to meet the Cardinal. She saw the Papas and paid her respects to her favorite, Papa III.  
They sent her in to meet the Cardinal. He saw her come in and he made a little giggle. He saw her smile she was a very pretty girl. Blue eyes and long blonde hair, perky tits, amazing ass. "Stop your a pig sometimes he said to himself." She said hello and he greeted her like any other fan. They posed for photos and she was ready to leave. She asked for a hug and he was happy to oblige. "I'm sorry for the hotel run in my dear he whispered." "It was you she giggled." "I'm sorry as well." "He whispered room 303 later there's a party." She smiled and headed out to the floor. She managed to get right up front near the stairs to test her theory that if she was in the right spot she would end up being Ciriced by the end of the night. The show began with the opening band which she was also excited to see. A few beers in her and Ghost finally took the stage. They played all her favorites and it finally came to Cirice. Sure enough as he walked across the stage they locked eyes. Cardinal Copia leaned over and grabbed her hand she was being Ciriced! He blew her a kiss and in her mind all she could think of was 303 and meeting him later! Her friend couldn't believe it she was jealous of her. By the end after being blasted with confetti and wads of Mummy Dust stashed in the pockets of her jeans Ghost said goodbye and left the stage. They filed out of the venue. Her friends headed to the pub down the street she faked a sudden headache and headed for her room. She freshened up and there was a knock on her door. She opened it. It was Cardinal Copia himself. "Hello Cardinal she was star struck." He laughed and in his Cardinal voice made a joke. "Seester are you coming to my party?" She laughed at him. "Please call me Tobias." "Im sorry I'm just a bit scared is all." "I'm just a guy with a really cool fucking job is all." He held the door as they headed to his room. They got there and no-one was there. "Yeah no party just me offering to order room service and try to make up for plowing into you earlier ummmm I don't know your name." "I'm Sophie." He offered her a chair and she sat. "So are you hungry?" He dialed room service. She glanced at the menu. "Strawberry Sundae please." "He ordered them both Sundaes. She wandered over to the window looking over the city. He hit the mini bar. "What do you want to drink?" "Whatever your drinking that goes well with ice cream." He grabbed two white wines pouring it into the cheap hotel cups. They sat at the table in the corner of the room looking out at the city. "Your show was great thank you for the Ciricing she smiled." "I don't know how else to say that." He smirked at her. "It was easy you're quite an attractive young lady." There was a knock on the door their ice cream had arrived. He downed his wine and opened the door tipping the waitor. He returned placing her sundae on the table with the spoon. She waited for him to sit and she started eating. She nibbled on the strawberry garnish. He watched her tongue lick the juice that landed on her lips. He let out a slight sigh at the sight. He shoved a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth to cool himself down. She caught on that he was enjoying her nibbling on the strawberry. She plucked the strawberry from the top of his sundae and licked the whipped cream off the bottom before biting into the berry. He looked down and shifted in his chair. "More wine?" "Sure I'd love some." She smirked at the thought of turning him on. He sat down pouring more wine. She slid her spoon into the whipped cream pulling it out licking it clean. He gulped his wine down. "Are you ok?" "Yeah just thirsty it was a long day." "We had a bit of a drive to get here then getting ready and performing it can be taxing." "He shifted again and asked, did you have a long drive to get here?" "Nah maybe 20 minutes we opted to stay here because my friends wanted to go out after the show since its the weekend." "Then we are going to your show tomorrow night since its your last one." "I'm sad to see you go." "Well I'm sorry too we love touring." "We get to see the world and meet amazing people like you." "So how many amazing people are you accidentally inviting to your room?" "I'm a young man Sophie but I'm not exactly into having my fill." "Honestly on occasion I enjoy meeting a lady and having a little fun." She licked her spoon again. He stared at her with his beautiful green eyes. She dipped her finger into the strawberry sauce. She licked it off her finger. By now he realized she was teasing him and she was determined to turn him on. "This is the best Sundae I've ever had." This time licking the spoon with her tongue smirking as she did. This went on until she finished her ice cream. She teased him and teased some more. He thought to himself how jealous he was of the spoon she kept running her tongue over. "So Sophie what do you do for fun?" Tease Cardinal Copia she said in her head. "I watch a ton of horror movies, read a lot, and collect Ghost memorabilia." He loved that she enjoyed horror movies. He stood up taking off his shoes. Come sit with me and watch tv for a bit. She stood up and walked over to him. "I didn't just spend a half hour teasing you with a Sundae to watch tv my dear." He smiled at her. She had one opportunity to seduce him and it wasn't going to be wasted on tv. He smirked at her and pulled her in kissing her hard. She grabbed his jacket and slid it off throwing it on the floor. He wasted no time undressing her. He sat her on the bed sliding her over to the edge. "I need to taste that sweet pussy of yours Sophie. Her legs slid apart with ease and he slid his tongue over her clit. She was instantly wet for him letting out a weak cry. He slid his fingers in her slowly fucking her with them. It built in her quickly. She arched her back as he worked his magic. That tongue of his felt as if Satan himself had just set fire to her. She closed her eyes just for a second then opened them clenching the bed linens. She wanted to see his face when she came. Her cries got louder as he worked her with his tongue. He looked up at her only to quickly say in a heated voice, cum for me Sophie. It sent her over the edge and she came hard. She squirted for him leaving his hand dripping with her wetness. He didn't stop he licked his fingers. "My you do taste sweet my dear." He laid down on the bed. "Come up here I want more of that sweet pussy I'm still hungry." She slid over his face as he went back to licking her clit. "I want you to cum again for me beautiful." He pushed her closer to him and she felt his tongue slide in her and out then work her clit. She was beyond wet as she fondled her nipples and moved her hips. She let out a cry that she was sure would wake the dead. She came again and she felt his tongue licking up her wetness as she did. She was panting unable to control herself as he laid her on her back fingering her until she squirted on his hand again. "I could make you cum all night like that." She smiled at him and quickly slid her hand on his cock. She licked the tip enjoying the cum that had already started to accumulate. This had been her fantasy since she heard her first Ghost song. She took his cock in her mouth all the way to the base. He sighed with a long exhale. He played with her hair gently tugging at it as she sent shivers up his spine with her tongue. He enjoyed watching her lick his cock. "He groaned I want your pussy Sophie!" She couldn't hold on any more she wanted to feel his cock deep inside her. She kissed him and climbed on his lap feeling his hard cock against her. He lifted her up and slid deep in her. He let out a sigh. "You feel amazing." She moved her hips as she felt him move with her. He was gentle yet playful with her softly kissing her as she let little whimpers of yet another impending orgasm slip past her lips. He wanted it to last as long as possible. She slowed her movement clenching him as she came causing him to let out a sigh and shiver. He slid her off him. He laid her down lifting her hips and sliding back in. She loved how his weight pressed against her slightly. "I could fuck you all night my gods woman you are amazing." She kissed him and felt him slow his pace as his breath got faster. Suddenly she felt his release deep in her as she sighed at how good it felt. He sat up and kissed her. "I'm going to clean up Sophie." "Ok she smiled." She got up getting dressed heading to her room. He returned she was gone. He got dressed and went next door. He knocked and she opened the door. "Can I come in?" "I left I figured I wasn't meant to linger beyond us sleeping together." "I'd like company tonight." She pulled her covers back come to bed then. He crawled in and put his arms around her. He played with her hair, falling asleep rather quickly.


End file.
